1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device burn-in apparatus, wherein a plurality of TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) products, which are arranged on a film in succession and on which semiconductor devices are mounted respectively, and a flexible tape-like wiring board are juxtaposed, the TAB products and the wiring board are fixed by sockets so that they are electrically connected in units of a TAB product, and the TAB products, with the sockets being mounted thereon, are subjected to a burn-in process in the form of elongated members wound in reels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, in a burn-in process, TAB products on which semiconductor devices are mounted are subjected to an environment test, e.g. a high-temperature resistance test, in the power-on state. As is shown in FIG. 1, the burn-in process is performed on a structure in which sockets 3 are provided to correspond respectively to semiconductor devices on a plurality of TAB products 2 arranged on a plate-like wiring board 1. These sockets 3 are electrically connected to electrically conductive wiring patterns 4. The sockets 3 are further connected via a connector 5 to an external power supply line, a ground line and a signal line.
The conventional burn-in process is performed after the wiring board 1 is cut into strips at predetermined length.
However, while the wiring board 1 is being cut into strips, the wiring patterns 4 provided on the wiring board 1 may come into contact with a worker or a jig, resulting in deformation, occurrence of static electricity, physical or electrical destruction, or deterioration in reliability of the devices.
If the interval of the TAB products provided on the wiring board 1 is short, TAB products at the cutting areas may be cut.
Three Jap. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications Nos. 61-185949, 2-45949 and 2-266275 show prior-art techniques for performing burning processes in the state in which semiconductor devices are mounted on elongated members. In these techniques, however, portions for power supply, grounding and signal supply need to be added to tape patterns in order to perform the burn-in process. This contradicts to the reduction in size and cost of products.
On the other hand, in the technique shown in Jap. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-130279, the size of a TAB product is not so great, but the size of the entire apparatus is great. Thus, it is not possible to perform the burn-in for one reel (24 m) without cutting it.
In the prior art, sockets with specified sizes in accordance with the sizes of associated individual TAB products are employed and fixed on the wiring board 1. Thus, if the interval of the TAB products varies, the sockets need to be changed on all such occasions and cannot be applied to various types of TAB products.
Moreover, a process of cutting and dividing TAB products provided on the wiring board 1 is difficult to automate and is time-consuming.